


Burn

by Cyberjunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberjunk/pseuds/Cyberjunk
Summary: 校园au，音乐学院Kylo/商学院Hux





	1. Chapter 1

Final week的最后一晚，大麻的酸味搅着低音炮从每一间宿舍半掩的窗子里挤出，平时以慈善事业为傲的兄弟会房子里不时炸出大一姑娘们的惊笑。Hux蹬着硬底皮鞋，脚步带着不属于商学院学生的迟钝与凌乱，看起来与那些肆意发泄的学生没什么两样。狂欢者们显然也把他当作他们中的一员，坐着跑车呼啸而过的同时不忘对他跌跌撞撞的身影举杯欢呼。

Hux每天花半小时熨的西装外套与手中的公文包带搅在一起，敞着衬衫领口，领带半吊在汗津津的脖子上，被抓得散乱的红发一缕一缕黏在额角，嵌入为了掩饰痘印的遮瑕里变得泥泞。作为管理课企业咨询项目的负责人，他在期末的答辩中经受了客户和教授长达一个小时的轮番轰炸。他已停止思考。他需要酒精。

Hux刚走到宿舍楼门口，外套口袋震动了两声，他停下脚步，弯下腰扭着胳膊艰难得掏出手机。Phasma给他发了短信。“啤酒在洗衣房。”他无视坐在lounge和楼道里卿卿我我的情侣，下楼推开洗衣房厚重的大门。柔顺剂的暖香扑面而来，机器运作的轰响与他的耳鸣融在一起。

洗衣房最后面的沙发上围坐了一圈人，Hux径直走向Phasma，夺过她手里刚开的冰啤酒，仰头灌下去半瓶。“Easy, golden boy.”冰冷的液体让他的大脑稍微变得清醒，他整了整衣领，对盯着他的人们点了点头，露出习惯性的礼貌微笑。他认出里面有他的室友Kylo，挑着眉毛看他破坏校规酗酒。

他不喜欢Kylo。Kylo是一个典型的艺术生，编曲专业，是乐队主唱，衣柜里塞着五件皮衣，地上丢满了废弃的乐谱和汉堡的包装，书桌上方的墙壁通了一块，是他凌晨三点用电吉他抡破的。跟他共用一间卫生间简直是一场噩梦，淋浴室砖块上总是沾有潮湿的黑色长发。Hux喜欢洗澡，在水蒸气中他可以暂时忘掉金融学生间的勾心斗角。但Kylo的存在甚至侵入了他为数不多的放松时光，提醒着他他站着的地方也被Kylo用巨大的脚踩过，他怪异的大手会拂过他的黑发，宽阔的胸肌，以及……

他庞大的身躯压迫着Hux，逼着他回到高中，那时他的心智飞速成熟，但矮小的身形让所有人都把他当作一个孩子。Hux在他老爹公司实习的时候，连最愚蠢的员工都能命令他端咖啡。当他带着熬夜一周写出来的提案敲开他老爹办公室的门，老Hux看都不看就把厚厚的文件扔进垃圾桶，嘲笑那个才长到他肩膀的孩子的天真和狂妄，让他不要装作看得懂他的工作，告诉他要不是因为他的出身，他根本不配踏进这家公司的门，并警告他最好不要让他在工作地点见到他幼稚的脸。那天下午Hux没有来实习。他冲进学校橄榄球队的更衣室，让队长穿着胸甲把他按在木凳上操他，在青春期男孩的汗味中哭着高潮。高大的体型对他来说是噩梦也是解药。

在压力极大的时候，Hux会放弃抵抗心中的欲念，跪在瓷砖上，仰起头伸出舌头接着花洒中喷出的水，幻想着他在为湿漉漉的Kylo口交，同时狠狠挤压着手中的阴茎，装作Kylo在用他的大脚在地上碾着它。他很快就会射精，失神在地上跪很久，有时盯着Kylo余留的毛发。等浴室里呛人的水蒸气散去，随着理智恢复的是羞耻感。Hux快速冲走地上的精液，用长睡裤掩盖苍白的腿上瓷砖硌出的青紫痕迹，并在走出浴室的瞬间更加憎恨Kylo。

Hux不会放弃任何机会强调他讨厌Kylo。他每天见到Phasma第一件事就是抱怨Kylo又在天亮之后沾着烟味回来，破坏他脆弱的睡眠，并且不知悔改。而事实上他们并没有那么多交集，甚至他们之间的对话两只手能数得过来。Hux对Kylo的幻想太过生动张狂，导致他无法正常与Kylo相处，于是Hux用早睡来避免与Kylo见面。而当Hux因为繁重的课程和严格的dressing code不得不六点起床打扮自己时，Kylo往往才睡下。因此当他看到Kylo和Phasma一起喝酒时一惊，害怕Kylo戳穿他虚假的敌意，害怕他说出真相：他们没有任何羁绊。

“我好像没看过你醒着的样子。”Kylo说着向左边挪了挪，给Hux让出了点位子。

Hux故作轻松地坐下，座位上还有Kylo身体的余热。他像是要证明什么一样，一口气喝完了手里的酒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他一生中看到的每一个父亲失望的眼神都让他祈祷着Kylo会来吻他。

Burn（2/3）  
kylux  
校园au  
音乐学院kylo/商学院hux  
暗恋梗  
hux有major daddy issues  
tbc

酒精溺死了Hux脑中的焦虑，让他陷入一种舒适的麻木中。他懒懒地靠在沙发背上，看着Kylo的大手发愣。如果他想操到Kylo，今晚是最好的机会了。酒精和派队让他可以顺理成章地勾引Kylo；即使他们不欢而散，Hux也不用见到他了：他大二就搬去富人区的别墅，他绝对不会想念Kylo这个室友的。

Kylo熟练地从瓶中倒出一滩威士忌在桌上，拿过一个杯子倒置，杯口划过桌上的液体。他突然转过身冲Hux抬了抬下巴：“你有纸巾吗？”Hux心虚地转移视线，左手伸入漆皮公文包内翻找。Kylo停滞在他脸上的目光让他心烦意乱，手指在包里胡乱搅着，被没盖好的钢笔尖狠狠划了一道。他眼睛一热，抿着嘴唇吞下了一声呜咽，心跳却开始加快，在Kylo的目光下疼痛也被蒙了一层暧昧的意味。指尖摸到柔软的纤维，他像抓住救命稻草一般一把抓住，先用一张纸包住自己流血的中指，再把另一张递给Kylo。

Kylo把纸巾铺在了瓶口，在上面放了一个骰子，又回头找Hux要打火机。为了不再在Kylo面前出丑，Hux干脆地说他没有。Kylo再次挑了挑他粗浓的眉毛：“所以你身上的烟味来自你的男朋友？”现在所有人都看着自己。Hux狠狠闭上了眼睛。冰啤酒冻得他脑子疼，他不愿细想Kylo是怎么知道他的性取向的，虽然他并没有试图掩藏它。也许他是喝酒的时候听Phasma说的，或者从他繁复的护肤程序中猜到，而不是……

“你在浴室里并没有你想象中那么安静。”Kylo突然凑到他的耳边，湿热的气息游走在他的后颈，厚厚的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的耳廓。Hux回想起自己自慰时喃喃地念着Kylo，“Ren”“Babe”“Daddy”，他把灼热的脸埋进手里，憋着的眼泪一挤就出来了。他现在像是被狼扑咬在地的鹿，脆弱的脖颈暴露在冰冷的晚风中，放弃挣扎等着那致命的一口。

像是意识到自己玩笑的过分，Kylo不再纠缠Hux，而是从自己的牛仔裤后口袋中摸出一个打火机，沿着杯沿点燃纸巾，然后迅速地吹灭。Hux从手缝里看着从Kylo通透的嘴唇喷出的气流压迫着火焰，使它熄灭。温暖的空气包围了他的脸颊，烘干了他的眼泪，他感觉到Kylo在轻轻来回抚摸他的大腿侧，像是安慰也像道歉。Hux调整呼吸，控制住了表情，重新抬起了头。Kylo把杯子和打火机移到他的面前。“玩吗？让骰子掉下去就输了，骰子落到几就喝几杯。”Hux耸耸肩，故作轻松地接过打火机，手心开始冒汗。事实上他在看Kylo玩的时候就开始怕了，由于高浓度的酒精，火焰会窜得很高，而Hux很容易烫伤。但此时此刻，Kylo已经在给他找台阶下了，他已经能听见他拒绝参与后人们叫他“故作清高的婊子”。

他小心翼翼地举起右手摇摇晃晃移到杯沿，打了几次火都没打着。Phasma开始不耐烦了：“第一次学抽烟的乖乖女都比你点得快。”Hux正准备鼓起勇气再点一次，Kylo抢先握住他的手，凑着被酒精沾湿的纸面一把按了下去。带着茧的手指压得他指尖疼，打火机的高温钻刺着他的皮肤，但Hux却不想挣脱，只是傻傻地看着火舌吞噬纸面，直到骰子掉到杯底发出“当”的一声才回过神来。六点面朝上，所有人开始起哄，Kylo咧开嘴：“也没那么可怕，不是吗？”Hux突然意识到这是他第一次见到Kylo笑。Kylo从他手里接过还是烫的打火机，Hux感觉到了他粗糙的手指划过手心，触感和他的想象中过于相像。这让他有点勃起了，他愿意相信这是一个暗示。

Hux深深吸气，从Kylo手里接过喝了一口的威士忌，舔着Kylo喝过的地方，扬起头把冰冷的液体灌进喉咙。他确保Kylo能看到他颤抖的喉结和柔软的脖子。喝完这一杯已经是Hux的极限了，他脑子开始混沌，身体摇摇摆摆，左手本能地扶住桌子，伤口拍进桌面余留的酒精里，疼得他叫都叫不出来，只能大口吸气。等到痛觉如同啃食干净骨头上最后一零丁鹿肉的狼群一般消散后，Hux趴在桌子上，轻轻骂了一句“fuck。”

Kylo接过Phasma为Hux倒的第二杯酒，抬头饮尽，揽着他开玩笑地说：“他今晚跟我回去，就当抵消四杯酒了。”Hux的理智已经被消耗尽了，只是红着脸呆呆看着他说：“真的？”Kylo看破了他的心思，却只是笑笑说：“对啊，因为我们是室友啊。”Hux眼底的暧昧被这句话浇灭了一半，僵硬地被他搂着，噎住了，甚至不想敷衍地解释或假笑。

他们向楼上走去，身后隐约传来Phasma的调笑：“Get a room!”

Hux沉默地爬着楼梯，脑子挣扎着判断Kylo到底知道了多少，他知道他在想着他自慰，为什么不和他摊牌，或者搬走？他有没有和其他人说这件事？很明显他没有，不然他的同学们肯定会以“性骚扰室友”的罪名让他闻名整个金融圈，确保没有人愿意雇佣他。  
Hux开始后悔今天的放纵，酒精让他失去了控制，他甚至不知道Kylo是不是同性恋。他的手很疼，脑袋很晕，他只想睡觉，并祈祷再也不醒过来。

他们走到了宿舍门口，没有人说话。Hux倚在墙边等着Kylo开门。他不知道倒头睡觉前要不要向Kylo道晚安，毕竟今天是第一次他们同时睡觉。Kylo开了锁，转身放他进去，并率先打断沉默：“你的手还疼吗？”

Hux轻哼了一声，发现自己的声音沙哑到可怕。“我去拿急救箱，你坐在我床上等我。”Kylo说着转身进了卫生间，Hux走到Kylo床前，他的床太高了，到他的胸口，平常Hux或许能用手撑着跳上去，但今天他的两只手都受伤了。Hux不知所措地站在床前，看着Kylo手拿酒精棉球和创口贴走进卧室。Kylo又笑了，像个混蛋，他似乎很享受Hux的脆弱。他弯腰轻轻托住Hux的大腿，把Hux举上了床。Hux觉得自己回到了幼年，他爸爸在半夜工作回来，会把守在门口的他抱上床。他上小学以后，老Hux就再也没有温柔地对待过他。Armitage以为自己已经不会被小时候的事所困扰，可那些遗憾与渴望早就融进他的血液中，操控着他的感情。

手上的灼伤感把他拉回了现实。Kylo不知轻重地把酒精压进伤口，Hux看不出他是不是故意的，Kylo喜欢看他出丑。但他已经控制不住眼泪了，他抑制情感的神经被酒精麻痹了，他只能听从本能，轻轻抓住Kylo覆盖着大块肌肉的手臂，求他轻点，眼泪大滴大滴往下落。

Kylo抬头看他，Hux苍白的皮肤被酒熏出了粉红色，透出甜腻的酒味，手上负着鲜红的伤，肩膀上还有不知道什么时候出现的淤青，像一个熟透的桃子。Hux盯着Kylo棕色的眼睛里自己的倒影，他一生中看到的每一个父亲失望的眼神都让他祈祷着Kylo会来吻他。而Kylo也这么做了，他充满弹性的嘴唇贴着Hux的，厚实的舌头细细品尝着浸透hux双唇之间的眼泪。“Shhhh……”他安慰地揉着Hux的颈部，而Hux止不住哭泣，和Kylo接吻的感觉太好了。


End file.
